


The Beginning of the Azerothian Union in the eyes of a humble death knight

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some what of a parody of a song I heard on youtube. It has a TL;DR title so some people call it I am the man who arranges the blocks.</p><p>I was inspired do to the fact that Northrend could certainly use a communist revolution. That Lich King is a unstable dictator. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Azerothian Union in the eyes of a humble death knight

To Northrend I came seeking fortune  
But they're making me fight til I'm dead  
*WAR10CK sings as he holds a laptop then his face is shown closeup*.

The Lich King has it so easy  
Our lord's putting gold on his bread  
*His face is still singing.*

The people of Northrend are hungry  
*Below him the denizens of Northrend are going about their business.*

But think what a feast there could be  
*WAR10CK looks up hopefully as he sings.*

If we could create a socialist state  
*A rally is shown with everyone cheering.*

That cared for the people like me:  
*The people of Northrend wave at the sky then it fades to the text: The Beginning of the Azerothian Union in the eyes of a humble death knight.*

I am the man who arranges the blocks  
That descend upon me from up above.  
*WAR10CK with Frostmourne in hand sings on a falling block as other blocks fall around him.*

They come down and I spin them around  
*He uses the rune blade to hit a T block and spin it.*

Til they fit in the ground like hand in glove.  
*The T block fits in the gap perfectly.*

Sometimes it seems that to move blocks is fine  
*Still holding Frostmorne, he looks at the other falling blocks,*

And the lines will be formed as they fall.  
*Other death knights are seen holding rune blades too and standing on other blocks. One jumps to another block.*

Then I see that I have misjudged it!  
I should not have nudged it after all.  
*WAR10CK sees the blocks fall out of place in the structure.*

Can I have a long one please?  
*A death knight holds a tactical map as the the blocks fall into place crushing enemies. Zooming in on a gap in the wall the WAR10CK lands on the wall siting on a T block.*

Why must these infernal blocks tease?  
*A long block falls filling the gap hiding the WAR10CK behind it.* 

I am the man who arranges the blocks  
*The WAR10CK, standing in front of Acherus, holding Frostmorne in hand sings to the people below as blocks are hoisted across the screen,*

That continue to fall from up above.  
*Death knights holding their rune blades are seen shaking them.*

Come Muscovite! Let the death knights unite!  
*They say this together as the upper levels of Acherus explode behind him.*

A collective regime of peace and love.  
I fight so hard in arranging the blocks  
*Going past the death knights the WAR10CK is seen in his lair.*

But Razuvious and Arthas bleed me dry  
But the death knights will rise!  
We will not compromise  
*The death knights thrust their rune blades into the air.*

For we know that the old regime must die.  
*We all sing this,*

Long live WAR10CK, kill our lord!  
*The death knights form a group and the gunships fire at the air which turns into a picture of Arthas which burns  
away.*

We salute the sickle and sword!  
*The Ice Crown Citadel is crushed by a large block with the sickle and sward on it as the death knights watch. Once destroyed they thrust their blades into the air in triumph.*

I am the man who arranges the blocks  
*Blocks fall down as the WAR10CKs face sings.*

That are made by the men in Outland.  
*The film slows down to reveal a frame with the goblins of Outland posing for the camera.*  
They come two weeks late and they don't tessellate  
*A death knight waves a block into the structure only for it to slam into him.*

But we're working to WAR10CK's five year plan.  
*Long blocks are shown rolling off a assembly line.*

I am the man who arranges the tanks  
*WAR10CK points straight ahead as tank characters charge forward.*

That will make all the bosses keep away  
*The tanks form a T block shape that fits into the gap in the enemy lines.*

The Lich King is dead, and Northrend is Red!  
*The tank characters fire blasts from their rune blades causing the enemies to explode in a mess of blood, bone, and entrails. The Lich King's seal turns into tetris blocks as the map of Northrend turns red.*

Let us point all our swords at the others now.  
*The tanks charge towards the next target.*

We shall live forever more!  
*A hacker opens a shell window on the computer.*

We can start a DDoS war!  
*A clawed hand finishes a command shell line and hits the enter key. Hundreds of cmd and terminal windows appear out of nowhere on the server control console until it it displays a SYSTEM FAILURE! Error screen.*

I am the man who arranges the blocks  
That are building a highly secret base.  
*The WAR10CK in a silhouette sings as blocks form a secret bunker room.*

Hip hip hooray for the USSA!  
We are sending our men to outer space.  
*The rocket in area 52 launches into space.*


End file.
